La nuit de l'horreur
by Liibra
Summary: Cadeau pour Vince, ce mini-OS est une tranche de vie bien embarrassante comme je les aime. Car, pour Lillian et Alex Potter, cette nuit sera une nuit d'horreur.


Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, dans cette histoire, aucun des personnages n'est à moi, les jumeaux sont à *cherche son impronnonçable pseudo* à Harvirnyrce Vince, et son tirés de sa fic "De feu et de Glace" qui fait elle même suite au Roi Lear, mais cette dernière n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de la première, aussi je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour. Très vivement, j'ai le revolver qui me démange d'ailleurs.

Bon, cette chose est un exorcisme de souvenir, et surtout, un cadeau pour le Vince! Bah oui, parce que quelqu'un qui me redonne le sourire, c'est comme pour le shampooing, il le vaut bien.

* * *

Alex et Lillian Potter étaient frères jumeaux. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait déjà, puisque vous devez avoir lu leurs aventures. Sinon, je vous l'apprends. Ils étaient à l'école de Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, l'heure était encore aux grandes vacances d'été, celles d'avant leur quatrième année. Certes ils étaient jumeaux, mais c'était d'avantage le fait d'être deux enfants extraordinaires au sens propre du terme qui les gardait si proches. En effet, avoir deux pères biologiques, c'est peu commun. Être les enfants de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, encore moins. A peu près autant que l'était Jésus, icône d'une obscure religion moldue. Mais si, je sûre que vous voyez de qui je parle.

C'est donc tout naturellement que, en vacances dans un charmant cottage au bord de la mer, ils avaient décidé que partager une chambre n'était franchement pas grave.

Non, ce qui est bien plus grave, c'est que leur chambre était à côté de celle de leurs parents. Forcément, un cottage, c'est pas un manoir, mais c'est pas le but non plus.

Vous ne voyez pas le problème? Ah si, le groupe en train de pouffer a compris, ça doit être le quota de pervers.

Nous disions donc, vacances d'été. Mais, pour situer plus précisément, nous dirons que c'était un 30 juillet. Enfin, plutôt ZE 30 juillet.

Quant à l'heure, il était minuit moins neuf environ.

Tout était calme, rien ne laissait présager de l'horrible scène qui allait se dérouler. Lillian et Alex dormaient profondément.

-Lillian, tu dors?

Ah ben non, je me suis trompée. Je disais donc, Lillian dormait profondément, Alex luttant vaillamant contre une insomnie.

-Non, et toi?

Bon, d'accord, personne ne pionçait dans cette foutue baraque.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Tu viens avec moi chercher un verre d'eau? demanda Alex.

-La flemme, lui répondit son frère.

-Allez, geint Alex.

-T'as qu'à mettre de la glace dans le verre sur ta table de chevet, je la ferais fondre.

-Et foutre le feu à la maison? Plutôt mourir de soif.

-Ben voilà, t'as ta réponse.

Un lourd silence s'installa, entrecoupé de "S'teupléééééé!" et de "Non!" chuchotés.

Ce "silence" dura une bonne demi-heure et fut brutalement assasiné par un bruit des plus sonore. Quelque chose comme...un gémissement?!

-Lillian, c'est toi qu'a fait ça?

-J'ai que ça à faire, crétin.

Nouveau gémissement.

-Attends...on est quel jour? demanda subitment le-dit Lillian.

-Le 30 juillet. Ah non, il est minuit passé, on est le...Oh non, dis moi pas que c'est ce que je crois?! lui répondit Alex, soudain mortifié.

-Je crois que si, répondit Lillian, sans doute pâle comme la mort. Difficile à dire, dans l'obscurité.

Il se retourna vers son frère et alluma une petite boule de feu dans sa main.

-Du calme, il est froid. C'est pour la lumière, le rassura-t-il.

Nouveau bruit de tête de lit qui tape contre un mur, nouveau gémissement.

-Donc, notre père Draco est en train de fêter l'anniversaire de notre autre père avec lui, conclut Alex, mortifié.

Et oui, vous vous doutez bien de la nature du cadeau d'anniversaire de notre cher Harry. Enfin, probablement pas le seul, Draco n'était pas du genre radin.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Lillian.

Autre gémissement, doublé d'une autre voix qui disait "Oui!" ou quelque chose du genre. Et ce fut un vrai festival par la suite.

-C'est horrible! dirent-ils en choeur.

Et ils tentèrent d'étouffer le bruit en mettant la tête sous l'oreiller, lui même sous la couverture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, ils étaient les premiers levés, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, trop mortifiés et gênés pour ça. Lorsque leurs pères arrivèrent dans la cuisine, les deux frères se regardaient fixement l'un l'autre pour éviter de croiser le regard d'un de leurs pères.

-Et ben les qarçons, vous avez une tête à faire peur. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose? dit Draco.

A ces mots, les deux enfants pâlirent brusquement.

-Vous avez bien dormi? s'inquiéta Harry.

Ils venaient de démontrer que la publicité pour la lessive était vraie: il existait un blanc plus blanc que blanc.

-C'est vrai, vous avez de ces cernes! dit Draco.

-Non, on a pas dormi de la nuit, vous pouviez pas vérifier avant de... Enfin de! éclata Lillian avant de s'enfuir, vite suivi par son frère.

Et ce fut au tour des parent de blanchir, avec une belle teinte rouge au joues.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Une petite review pour me dire que vous allez lire "De Feu et de Glace"? Une petite review pour le plaisir? Enfin, partez pas sans rien, c'est mal vu (et ma myopie n'est pas sévère, d'ailleurs, j'ai perdu mes lunettes et ça me gêne pas).


End file.
